


La favorite

by malurette



Category: Miss Pas Touche | Miss Don't Touch Me
Genre: F/F, Power Imbalance, Prostitution, Sexual Slavery, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: judith a donné à Annette une chambre à part, mais pour laquelle est-ce vraiment un privilège ?
Relationships: Judith/Annette





	La favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pas de vierge au bordel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469807) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** La favorite  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** Miss Pas Touche  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Judith x Annette  
>  **Genre :** abusif  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hubert & Kerascoët ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Sex Slavery/Power Imbalance/ ~~Very Bad Endings~~ » pour Dark Femslash Week  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 2  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 404

Au Pompadour comme dans tout bordel digne de ce nom c’est la sous-maîtresse dirige les choses – la patronne est occupée ailleurs à recompter ses sous, le patron à tripoter les filles. Judith fait ce qu’elle veut. Elle s’entiche de son Annette, avec son physique de poupée, de fillette – qui ne l’abuse pas un seul instant. Elle sait ce qu’elle est. Elle a fait d’elle ce qu’elle est ! Annette est salie jusqu’à l’âme et se prête aux pires jeux – les clients les plus affreux adorent la souiller : c’est plus drôle avec ce qu’ils perçoivent – à tort, mais qui le leur dira ? – comme une innocente, qu’avec une femme forte. Enfin, certains aiment aussi briser une fausse résistance… mais la plupart préfèrent détruire une pseudo innocence. C’est ce qui a donné d’ailleurs à Judith l’idée d’aller plus loin encore et d’aller sacrifier des inconnus aux jeux de pouvoir de ses meilleurs clients. Mais voilà, Annette joue si bien la comédie de la candeur !

Judith se soucie peu de savoir si Annette est reconnaissante pour les faveurs accordées ou pas. Elle lui a offert une chambre à part du dortoir des filles… et bien sûr elle en a la clé. Tant qu’elle l’a sous la main !   
Quand bon lui chante elle vient la visiter, elle la caresse, elle l’amène au plaisir… à son corps défendant, ce qui n’arrive pas avec les clients – avec eux elle fait semblant, mais pas entre ses mains. Judith fait cela pour son propre réconfort, même pas pour le pouvoir – elle a d’autres façons d’exercer son contrôle au sein de son métier. Elle s’illusionne quand même en se disant qu’elle lui en apporte aussi, histoire de se donner plus ou moins bonne conscience. 

Mais au final il s’agit avant tout de son propre plaisir. Annette est sa chose, sa poupée, son petit animal domestique, ce sur quoi elle a le plus de contrôle. Elle ne lui veut aucun mal, elle ne prend pas plaisir à dénier exprès ses désirs et ses dégoûts… mais elle les ignore, tout simplement, et le bien qu’elle dit lui faire est égoïste.   
Dans ce métier, en même temps, à quoi d’autre s’attendre ?

(Judith serait bien surprise de constater un jour que oui, sur certains points, Annette a tout de même conservé une candeur et une bonté inattendues. Et même si elle n’attendait pas spécialement de reconnaissance envers elle, l’absence est un peu vexante.)


End file.
